Inflatable safety restraint devices or airbags, are standard equipment on most new vehicles. Front airbag modules can be located in the steering wheel on a driver side of the vehicle and in a dashboard on a passenger side of the vehicle. Side impact airbag systems can also be provided as either optional equipment or as standard equipment on new vehicles. Side airbags can be installed in a stowed condition adjacent a roof rail of a vehicle in order to be inflated to a deployed condition extending downwardly along an inner side surface of a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Front and side airbag modules can be deployed using expanding gases from an explosive charge contained within an inflator, sometimes referred to as a pyrotechnic inflator, or can be inflated by a stored gas inflator, both of which are conventional. Expanding gases travel through conduits and fill each airbag chamber to protect the vehicle occupants from harmful impact with interior portions of the vehicle. Side curtain airbags can be attached to a roof rail of a vehicle adjacent a joint between the headliner and the upper portion of the pillars supporting the roof. Typically, the side curtain airbags deploy vertically downward from the roof rail position. Various side curtain configurations have been disclosed, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,500; U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,490; and Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0140125.